<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Mother’s Necklace by Stardust948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953299">Her Mother’s Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948'>Stardust948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1 Zutara, F/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zutara, Zutara drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wears Katara’s necklace likes a bracelet. Iroh knows what it means even if Zuko doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Mother’s Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally for Zutara Drabble December 2020 but I scrapped it.  After revisiting it, I think it makes a nice little drabble to upload in between projects. </p><p>Inspired by BiornArt's drawing https://biorn21.tumblr.com/post/187199094112/zutara-week-2019-day-5-found</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My mother's necklace!" </p><p>The Water Tribe girl's voice echoed in Zuko's head repeatedly. He couldn't quite remember her name. Just the shocked and furry swirling in her sapphire eyes as he dangled the necklace in front of her. Her mother's necklace. The Water Bender did not even claim it as her own. </p><p>Guilt plagued Zuko. He hadn't meant to withhold something so precious to her. Especially if it connected her to her mother. Zuko couldn't imagine how he felt if someone withheld one of Ursa's things from him. </p><p>Zuko sighed as he his eyes traced over the ocean waves carving on the blue stone.  He wondered what memories the necklace held. Was the original owner still alive? Was she as passionate and strong-willed as her daughter? Zuko had only fought the Water Tribe girl a couple of times and each time her bending skills had improve. Even while being on the run with no master to teach her. Zuko was both frustrated and impressed. </p><p>Still, she stood in his way to the Avatar, his ticket to restoring his honor and returning home. Somewhere in the back of Zuko's mind, he wondered what it would be like if things were different. If he lived in the Avatar's day when there was no war. He tossed the thought aside. Thinking of such fantasies was a waste of time! He had to focus on capturing the Avatar. Then maybe he could return the necklace. Zuko had no intensions of imprisoning the Water siblings, even if the brother was particularly annoying. He just needed the Avatar. There was no need to harm anyone else. </p><p>Until then, Zuko had to keep the necklace safe. He tied it around his wrist and watched the stone glisten in the candlelight. It reminded him of the girl's eyes. The way they light up as she fought along with her slight smirk. </p><p>Zuko snuffed out the candle then made his way to the deck. There was a ship that still needed commandment. </p><p>"Ah, nephew. What do you have there? It's quite beautiful isn't it." Iroh said without looking up from his Pai Sho tiles. </p><p>"The Water Bender mother's necklace." </p><p>"To track down the Avatar with?" </p><p>"Of course! Why else would I have it?!" Zuko stormed off, pretending he thought of the idea before Uncle. </p><p>Iroh smiled to himself as he picked up a red rose tile.</p><p>Later, it took all his self-control to keep from laughing as June constantly referred to the Water Tribe girl as Zuko's girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>